hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Seigneur Traître
Furious Gods|zone = Jardins de la Reine Maison des Dieux|santé = 800|donne = Accès à la Dame Blanche|image1 = B Traitor Lord.png}} Le Seigneur Traître est l'un des boss principaux de Hollow Knight. Il bloque l'accès à la Dame Blanche dans les Jardins de la Reine. Histoire Le Seigneur Traître fut avec ses sœurs l'un des chefs de la tribu des Mantes, mais beaucoup plus hostile qu'elles envers le royaume d'Hallownest. Il reniait également la relation que sa fille entretenait avec l'Endeuillée Grise. Il fut chassé du village des Mantes avec ses fidèles guerriers lorsqu'ils choisirent de succomber à l'Infection pour devenir plus forts. Le seigneur en exil et son groupe s'installèrent dans les jardins abandonnés de la Reine. Ils tentèrent de chasser la Dame Blanche mais furent repousser par la chevalière Dryya qui la protégeait. Malgré cet échec, les Mantes exilées restèrent dans les jardins, mais leurs esprits furent réduits à l'état de simples créatures violentes et territoriales. La tombe de la fille du Seigneur Traître se trouve également dans les Jardins de la Reine, dans une grotte étouffée par les vignes au dessus de la station de Coléoptère. Elle apparaît en fond dans l'arène du Seigneur Traître à la Maison des Dieux. ''Hollow Knight'' Le Seigneur Traître peut être affronté dans un grand bâtiment, en haut à la bordure des zones sauvages des Jardins. Des Mantes Traîtres surgissent du plafond à l'approche du Chevalier, suivies ensuite par le Seigneur lui-même. Cloth se joint au Chevalier dans la bataille si ce dernier l'a sauvée dans le Bassin Ancestral. Ce faisant, elle finira empalée par le Seigneur Traître avant de lui asséner à son tour un coup fatal à la tête. Si le Chevalier bat seul le Seigneur Traître, l'Infection sortira du corps de ce dernier qui finira par éclater. Si au contraire Cloth le finit, l'Infection s'échappera mais son corps inerte tombera face contre sol, son visage et sa corne droite brisés. Behaviour and Tactics The Traitor Lord has four attacks: * Dive: Traitor Lord will leap into the air and then dive towards The Knight, similarly to Mantis Traitors. This attack occurs in 2 parts: 1st, the leap straight up and 2nd, the dive. Both parts are dangerous. The dive is always at the same angle (about 45 degrees) and will cover about 25% of the arena. * Dash: Traitor Lord will dash towards The Knight and swipe with his claws. He rushes forward and covers about a third of the arena with this attack. * Dancing Glaive: Traitor Lord will throw two spinning orange wind-scythes in tandem. The wind-scythes travel across the arena in two slightly different cosine wave patterns. As the wind-scythes cross the arena, one wind-scythe will pull away from the other, creating an ever-growing gap between them. The wind-scythes persist for about three seconds and getting hit by one only does one mask of damage. However, if the Knight gets caught on the claws of Traitor Lord when he throws the wind-scythes, the Knight will take two masks of damage. Traitor Lord will only use this attack if the Knight is a good distance away but will sometimes dash away himself to perform this attack. This attack also cannot be done twice in a row and can only occur divided by at least one normal attack. * Ground Pound: Occasionally during a cooldown after a previous attack Traitor Lord will smash his claws feverishly into the ground, generating a massive shockwave in each direction. The shockwaves span from floor to ceiling of the arena, they travel faster than the Knight's base speed and will traverse the entire arena. Traitor Lord will sometimes dash away if the Knight is too close and re-position to perform this attack. This attack will only occur after Traitor Lord has reached 500 hp. All attacks except the Dancing Glaive attack deal two masks of damage. Contact damage with Traitor Lord will only deal one mask of damage. Traitor Lord is a very large enemy in a very small arena and he attacks frequently. If Cloth's quest has been followed, she will show up during the fight to aid the Knight, dealing 15 damage to Traitor Lord per club hit. Traitor Lord's falling animation when entering the fight will also deal two masks of damage. Use Shade Cloak dashing to avoid every attack Traitor Lord has. Use the spell Descending Dark for the invincibility frames. Strike with the Nail during those brief moments in between Traitor Lord's attacks. These are some of the most effective tactics against Traitor Lord. Traitor Lord's two new attacks added in the Lifeblood update will only occur if the player strays too far from him. So long as the Knight is relatively close to Traitor Lord he will not perform these attacks and only Dash and Dive. Occasionally however he may quickly step a small distance backwards and perform these attacks through that method. The only way to avoid the Traitor Lord's Ground Pound Attack is to have invincibility, such as that gained from using Shade Cloak or Descending Dark. Unlike all the other shockwave attacks in the game, the Traitor Lord's shockwaves span as tall as the ceiling of the arena. However, it is guaranteed that the player will have gained the Shade Cloak upgrade by this time as the player will have had to pass a Shade Gate to reach this boss. Shape of Unn can be used to weave between Traitor Lord's wind-scythes while healing. It is possible to jump to the top right side of the room and charge up the crystal dash and stay there until Cloth or a companion charm (Glowing Womb, Grimmchild, or Weaversong) finishes the job. The only attacks that may cause damage while clinging to the wall are the Dive and Ground Pound attacks. An easy way to cheese this boss is to use the Sharp Shadow charm and dodge through all of his physical attacks as they all home in on the player very well making it easier to dodge with the extended range. Localisation Le Seigneur Traître se situe dans la partie nord-ouest des Jardins de la Reine. Nécessite la Cape des Ombres. Succés Trivia *The Traitor Lord is first mentioned in the Dream Nail dialogue of the uninfected Mantis Tribe. Also, a fourth broken throne can be seen next to the Mantis Lords' in the village. *In his original Journal entry, the Traitor Lord was identified as female. This was changed to its current version in the public release version 1.0.3.7. *The Mantis Traitors fought before the Traitor Lord do not drop Geo. * After the Lifeblood update, the Traitor Lord now visually emits a cloud of infection around his body * The blades that the Traitor Lord sends out in his Dancing Glaive attack are a bright infected orange instead of white like all the other spinning mantis projectiles. *The Traitor Lord fight is one of four fights in the game where an NPC aids the player; the other three are Uumuu with Quirrel, The Hollow Knight with Hornet and The Radiance with the aid of The Hollow Knight. *The Traitor Lord can be damaged before he lands from the ceiling. ru:Предавший лорд en:Traitor Lord Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ennemis